Automated article dispensing systems are commonly used to retrieve articles from a storage location for dispensing to an operator. Such automated dispensing systems may include package retrieval systems in a warehouse, part retrieval systems in a manufacturing facility, and automated medicine dispensing cabinets, robots, or systems commonly found in healthcare facilities for dispensing medications. Automated dispensing systems provide automated access to stored articles that are retrieved based upon a request from a user or a controller. The automated dispensing systems may operate more quickly than a person performing the same task and may also be more reliable and less error prone.
Although automated dispensing systems may provide faster and more reliable dispensing of articles, methods of improving throughput and reducing cycle time may be desirable to enhance the efficiencies provided by such automated dispensing systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved automated dispensing system and queuing output that increases the efficiency of an automated dispensing system and provides enhanced safeguards against erroneous dispensing.